Daemin Mutation
The Daemin Mutation is a mutation or virus that was created by General Professor Kvikk during the Second Legion's War. Only 3 people have ever survived inheriting the mutation. Griffe Rasoir, Razek Hiro and Chris Keyes are the 3 survivors of the inheritance of the mutation. Mutants are referred to as Daemin. The Daemin Mutation is known to have granted a few inhuman additions to the mutants' abilities and capabilities. Daemin Virus Development Early Daemin Virus An original virus that was created by General Professor Kvikk in his laboratory. The virus involved linking one to his own muscle and skin tissue cells, so they may control them to extend and contract at will. In the prequel game 108 Pages of Divine History you see a back story of how the virus came to be. It explains how 92 subjects were tested on, over 60 of these subjects did not consent to the procedure. The subjects all morphed badly to the experiments. Some had limbs that would grow endlessly and steal cells from other important parts of the body until death. The first person to survive the experiment was Razek Hiro, whom actually consented to it. The virus did not affect or mutate Razek in any way because he was a carrier, but this worked to Kvikk's advantage. The virus bonded with his genes without mutating them. Professor Kvikk took a few vials of his blood and extracted the new D2NA (Deoxydaemiribonucleic-acid) as he called it. The D2 standing for Deoxy, and Daemin. Advanced Daemin Virus This new virus was tested on 6 subjects, only 3 survived. Griffe Rasoir was the first to survive the injection unharmed. Chris Keyes was the second, but he fled the military when he realized what he had been tricked into. The third survivor's body rejected and destroyed the virus, this survivor was another youth in the military by the name of Kain Yethsprew. He was defeated in the Noble Outbreak, another event relating to Razek. The Daemin Griffe Rasoir The main character of the game Griffe Rasoir, is the first Daemin met, the first survivor of the mutation virus, and the only character to achieve full control over his mutation. When Griffe first enrolls in the ranks as a mercenary, General Professor (GPR) Kvikk injects what he claims to be "a safe steroid" into Griffe's arm. He injects it in hopes of further improving Griffe's power as a Divine, so he may use the virus to control Griffe as a weapon. To Kvikk's surprise, Griffe suffered minimally from the virus with only a light headache. In the time of the Noble Outbreak, where Professor Kvikk was defeated, Griffe was on a yearlong field exercise. Griffe returns and the virus' effects first surfaces. While he is training he realizes he can control how fast he can see everything around him move. When he is testing it in a spar with Maece, he mentions to Griffe that when he uses this power his eyes go bloodshot. As the years pass he can actually cause the skin around his eyes and down his body to repeat a similarity to the bloodshot visual effect. Griffe names the optical skill "Stressview". On a later mission, when Griffe's face is an inch from Diya's plunging spearhead, the genetics programmed in his body and brain take affect and cause him to instinctively react. Upon reaction a five-pronged claw arm is conjured, although his right arm appears inhuman he still bears full control over it. In the midst of battle with Chris Keyes, he calls upon his Daemin arm. In reaction to Griffe's challenge, Chris summons a claw-like disfigured arm almost identical to Griffe's. Chris appears to be more adept with the arm, having assumed it before Griffe aquired his (despite Griffe contracting the virus first). Chris' claws appear more hand shaped than Griffe's, which is comparable to the talons of a hawk, except with 4 long claws resembling fingers and a jutting thumb. Griffe goes into a berserk rage in retaliation to Chris putting Cassia in harm's way. In his aggression he tears and incinerates Chris' left arm and every area of his body below the abdominals. Chris' final reaction is to combine himself into the quickly fading Griffe. With Griffe's vision blurred he thought Chris was approaching to finish him. Griffe awakens in a bed the following day and is informed that Chris' remains were nowhere to be found, while the truth of what happened is Chris had combined his genetics with Griffe's. In a nameless battle following soon after, Griffe attempts to use the Daemin arm. To everyone's surprise his arm now resembles Chris'. Not only this, but Chris now integrated body, tries to infect Griffe with his own genes from inside. Griffe's defense mechanism from the Saint's Opal begins killing off Chris' cells. With Chris' consciousness still intact within his genes he permanently binds himself to Griffe's right arm as a last resort for survival. Griffe completely unaware of the war waging on inside his own body, suffers drawbacks and control issues with his claw arm, and hears a voice commanding him. He shakes off Chris' screams and inner struggles, and attacks the enemy and nearly attacks Myrie in his mental absence. Following the death of Cassia, Griffe is confronted by his two older brothers. When his eldest brother Xyne murders the other elder brother Dean, Griffe goes berserk once again. Along with the rage comes the claw arm, which he now calls his "Razor". He seems to lose consciousness and Chris' genes begin to take effect. Griffe realizes what is happening and tries to prevent it from taking over again and mistakens friendly aid from Danne and lashes at him. After this Griffe lunges at Xyne and injures him gravely. Xyne flees and Myrie and Isaac hold Griffe down while he suppresses the unfamiliar force. The mysterious genetic display takes surface again in a reunion between Griffe, Myrie and Captain Don of the Wenriyn military force. To the surprise of everybody present both Griffe and Myrie fly off the handle right away. With a vengeance out for the man that killed both of their families, they strike. Griffe attempts his Stressview, but it brings on the same side-effect the Razor applies. Griffe and Myrie continue fighting to no avail, as the now-General rank man has grown worlds beyond them in power. Or so it would seem until Griffe starts drawing out the power of the foreign genes. When that isn't enough, he continues drawing more and more out of it. What he does not realize is that he is telling his body to reproduce Chris' genes as well as the original virus, thus causing Chris' reach to lengthen through his body. Griffe overcomes the foe finally and nearly kills everybody doing so. He finally stops the spread and Chris once again resides. Chris' mutation has now embedded itself in Griffe's right arm, including his right shoulder now, his heart and his eyes. This causes no adverse effects, however you later find out that because of this even if Griffe lost his arm this would not rid him of Chris' genetics. The only way to rid him of this altered mutation is by destroying Griffe's heart, which is a lost cause. Chris (Christoph) Keyes Chris Keyes was a Sergeant-II in the Sonrian Military until he fled Sonria. He was unawarely a test experiment for Professor Kvikk with the new generation Daemin Mutation he created out of Razek's altered genetics. He was persuaded to take an injection that would apparently "improve his ability to concentrate". He did not realize until a year later when he discovered his claw arm that it was a mutation virus. After infiltrating the dead Professor Kvikk's laboratory, he learned that he was another disposable lab rat. He sadistically massacred the scientists and lab assistants directly involved with the virus development, and destroyed all of the remaining samples of Razek's D2NA.